


Precious

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Suicide mention, breakdowns, light feederism, this could've gone w/out the smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The prompt was to write porn playing after a Frender ep, and I used my fave  ep: 'Ghost in the Machines'. Obviously, this turned into feelsy-schmeelsy angst, but ends in fluff and smut, as always. I'm so predictable.





	Precious

Fry hasn't said a word while they were walking to their apartment. He had made small talk with the pizza guy when they stopped by to get some dinner, but he haven't even glanced at Bender. His brows furrowed, mumbling to himself, he almost resembled the professor when he was being crouchy. The robot just trotted a few feet behind him, conflicting emotions of guilt and annoyance storming in him. 

He knew he fucked up, big time, but Fry was normally someone who forgave him almost instantly. Apparently not, when he knew his best friend wanted to kill him in the cruellest way possible. Horrible awkwardness had accompanied them through the dirty streets of New-New-York, Bender staring at the human desperately. 

Now, back in their home, the robot finally asked. 

"How long are you planning on ignoring me, meatbag?" 

"Hmpf." 

Was all Fry made before he put the pizza cartons on the counter and got himself a Slurm from the fridge. He opened it and took a long sip, watching Bender over the edge of the can. He just crossed his arms in return, waiting for the human to finish. Finally he put the can down and answered. 

"I dunno, how long did you try to _kill me_?" 

"Fry, come on, let me at least explain!" 

"There's nothing to explain! I thought we were friends but friends aren't supposed to do this sorta thing." 

His eyes grew wary and it was obvious just how hurt and angry Fry was. He saw his fingertips getting white, he held onto the can so tightly. 

"Please, it's not how it looks like!" 

Bender had said this sentence very often in his life, but this time it was the truth. He was panicking. Fry had never been that angry at him before, not even when he lost him at Black Jack that one time. 

"Oh yeah?" 

Fry mockingly asked, throwing the can in the trash and missing the bin by a long shot. 

"Because it looks like you want me dead!" 

" _I don't!!_ " 

Bender got frustrated. 

"Fry, I don't want you dead...! Please...!! I'm..." 

He welled up. He had been so happy to be reunited with his human, but their friendship was tainted by his mistakes. No matter what sacrifice he may have made, nothing could make his killing intent right again and he knew it. He felt tears running down his face and a sob knotting its way up his panic-tight throat. 

"I'm so sorry, Fry...." 

He said, his voice distressed and weak before he downright started to bawl, his face behind his hands. He hated himself for breaking down like that; he didn't feel like he deserved to feel so bad. It had been him who betrayed Fry after all. He was in agony and normally didn't like when others were watching, but he didn't care. Fry hated him, so what was the point in anything? 

"B-Bender...?" 

He heard the ginger's voice say, now more gentle. He could just keep on crying, guilt ripping apart his insides. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but the tears wouldn't cease. He was too upset to react. 

"May-maybe I was a bit harsh..." 

Fry mumbled. 

"But then again, you did try to kill me..." 

Bender's sobbing got worse again, so Fry back paddled. 

"Hmnn, guess you had your reasons..." 

Bender looked up, his eyes glassy, tears dampening his face. 

"I've never regretted anything before, but I regret this... so much..." 

He felt shame and guilt swirling around in him. He had felt justified back then, and thinking about this just made him disgusted by himself. Fry's face relaxed, his eyes no longer sharp and accusing. He was still wary, but he was softening. 

"I wouldn't blame you, if you never wanted to speak to me again." 

Bender sighed, wiping away tears. 

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far..." 

Fry answered. 

"Sit down on the sofa, I think we need ...." 

He shuddered. 

"... to talk." 

Bender obliged, dragging himself to the living room, Fry rummaging around in the fridge, before he followed him. They both sat down, Bender avoiding Fry's gaze, but then saw movement next to him so he turned around. Fry was smiling at him tiredly, holding a beer bottle, while he placed the pizzas on the desk. 

"Thank you..." 

Bender mumbled, taking the cold bottle from him. He sighed while opening it and took a long swig of his fuel, letting the cool alcohol sooth his nerves a bit. 

He tried to get his message straight. Fry was actually willing to hear him out and he couldn't miss that chance by any means. Recollecting what had happened hurt, but he made sure to remember all the important bits, to show that he wasn't that monster he seemed to be. He took a deep breath and put his bottle down. 

"Okay." 

Bender said to ground himself and then forced himself to look at the human. Fry was focussed on him, and he felt a bit happy about this, despite the awkward situation. 

"I was... really angry at you." 

"I know." 

Fry said bluntly and Bender gulped before he continued. 

"And well, it's a bit confusing, but I kinda ended up in limbo, because I killed myself and then I went to hell, again." 

Fry's eyes widen. 

"That's why the robot devil..." 

"Yepp." 

He held his eye contact and continued. 

"I was so angry at you and afraid because I was a ghost, so the devil saw his chance and made a deal with me." 

Fry's lips went thin and he wondered if he knew what this deal had been. 

"He wanted me to kill you, so I could get my body back." 

The guilt was rising again, Fry looking at him blankly. 

"But when you got the heart attack and lay there in the hospital, being sad about me being gone, that's when I understood. You weren't the bad person I thought you were. You didn't mean harm. And you care about me." 

Fry finally looked away. 

"You saw that?" 

"Yeah. And you know, after that, on the Amish planet, I stayed with you." 

" _You did??_ " 

Fry blushed a bit, realising the implications. 

"The whole time?" 

Bender nodded. 

"The devil still tried to make me kill you, but I refused. And that's where the barn-incident happened." 

Fry blinked, he could see him digesting all this new information. His eyes were darting back and forth, and he watched his hands forming fists and opening again. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, it was Fry's turn to cry. 

"Are you-?" 

He was concerned but he got interrupted when Fry was suddenly flinging his arms around him, pushing his face against his shoulders, squeezing him tighter than he ever did before. Bender was confused, suddenly being so close to the human who had been furious just a few minutes ago. He heard him sobbing loudly, and he instinctively started to rub his back to sooth him. 

"Why're you crying, Fry?" 

He asked gently, his friend trying to get his composure back to answer. 

"For me.... You would've..." 

He choked, his body rocking with the upset and Bender could just hug him and stroke over his back. 

"What're going on about?" 

He asked again, and finally he got it out. 

"You would've stayed in limbo forever, just so I..." 

He looked up, fixing his eyes on his optics and Bender shivered with the pure display of emotions. 

"Just for me..." 

He repeated and the robot felt himself heat up. He was still crying, not as violently anymore though, his tears rolling down his flushed face. 

"Well, you're my friend..." 

He started but couldn't finish his thought because Fry's lips were suddenly pressed against his mouthplate. It was like time was standing still, while he was taking this in. His best friend, his human, he was kissing him... And he liked it. 

Electricity was flowing between them and he could hear Fry, making weird noises of surprise and affection. He pulled him away at last, utterly confused by the other's intimate gesture. Fry was looking at him, his eyes still wet, his cheeks red, his lips curled up into a shy smile. 

"What was that?" 

Bender asked, making sure not to sound offended. 

"I don't know. I just had to..." 

Fry said, fidgeting in his grip. 

"It overcame me." 

He explained further. Bender observed him. He would never be able to understand humans, these irrational, confusing creatures. Not that it didn't make Fry any less endearing. 

"I prefer that over you being mad at me." 

Bender joked but Fry didn't give him this satisfaction. 

"Oh no, I'm still mad at you." 

"What? But you just-" 

Fry put a finger on his mouthplate and shushed him. 

"Don't ruin this moment now, okay?" 

With that he nuzzled against him, his arms around Bender's shoulders, resting his chin next to his head and sighing happily. He felt there were a lot of unspoken emotions between them, but maybe that was for the best for now. 

"I'm just glad to have you back." 

He mumbled, and Bender couldn't believe, much less _understand_ what was happening. He figured it must be good, because he got cuddles from Fry, and he was allowed to hold him in his lap, and finally, after a long time, he felt connected again. 

They sat in silence, no longer awkward, but comforting, Bender just looking outside at the hustle of the late evening of the big city. He felt Fry shift his weight in his embrace, heard his clothes rustling, and he leaned his head even more against him, but this tender, quiet moment got harshly interrupted by a loud growl. Fry pulled away to look at Bender, shocked. 

"What was that?" 

The robot asked him when it growled again. Fry laughed, holding his stomach. 

"Sorry, that's me, we still didn't have dinner!" 

"You humans and your need to eat." 

Bender teased and Fry just made some offended noises while he got up to get their food. The robot was already missing the closeness, so he was very happy when Fry returned into his lap, the now lukewarm pizza in his hands. 

"The good thing is, no matter the temperature, pizza is always perfect!" 

With that he pulled himself a piece, the slightly cooled cheese not forming these satisfying strings, but he still munched it with gusto, getting himself another slice before he even finished chewing his first one. Bender watched him amused, when a weird feeling overcame him. 

Fry was about to get his third slice in less than a minute, when Bender asked him. 

"Can I feed you?" 

He practically froze, his face slowly turning towards him, a strong blush forming on his face. 

"Ah...uhm..." 

The human became all shy, and let go of the pizza to fidget with his hands, now sticky with grease. 

"Wh-why?" 

He asked, his voice quiet. 

"As an apology?" 

Bender said, and was proud of himself for this excuse. In truth he just wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know if Fry was already okay with that. 

"I mean, if you insist..." 

The human answered, becoming more flustered. 

"I do..." 

Bender said while he moved his hand to pick up the pizza slice Fry had let fallen down just now. He folded it so it didn't flop over and then lifted it towards Fry's mouth. His lips were shiny with pizza oils, and Bender watches them fascinated while the human parted them to take a bite. Fry avoided his gaze, while he took the food into his mouth and bit off a big part of it, leaning back to chew on it. His blush became deeper and deeper, now extending to his ears, and Bender couldn't suppress a snicker. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

The flustered human protested, which just made him laugh even more. 

"Because you're blushing." 

"You would too!" 

He retorted, gesturing towards the pizza to indicate he wanted more. Bender did as he wished, and Fry opened his mouth wide this time, eating the rest of the pizza in one go. This guy could gobble up junk food like it was air. 

He was about to pick up another slice but Fry was faster. Instead of eating it himself he moved the slice towards Bender's face. 

"Your turn now!" 

He smirked at him, and Bender just raised a non-existent eyebrow at that. His mouthplate opened and he ate the whole slice in one bite, letting Fry's fingers slip out before he closed it completely again. 

"Ewwww, gross!" 

The human laughed before he got himself another piece. 

"No blushing." 

Bender commented but Fry was too busy eating to react. He looked down at him when Fry lifted his gaze, grinning sheepishly around his mouthful of pizza. 

Bender's chest thrummed, strong and overwhelming, his affection for the human overtaking his systems. He had the desire to squeeze him, to pet him, to be close to him. He grabbed the greasy cardboard with the last slice of now cold pizza and threw it on the floor. 

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" 

Fry protested, but Bender was unfazed. He took the human into his grip and laid him down prone on the sofa. 

"We have more, don't worry." 

He stated while he moved to lean over him. Fry held lightly onto his arms, which were now bracing him up to not crush his human. 

"What's going on Bender?" 

He could hear he was nervous, and it broke his heart. He must still be afraid of him. He had to make sure he knew he could trust him. Bender lowered himself and kissed him again and he was positively surprised when Fry leaned into it, running his slippery lips over his grill, his breath hitching a tiny bit. 

So cute, way _too cute_. 

They snogged for a while and he could hear Fry's breathing become more laboured. It probably shouldn't feel so good, so okay, to kiss your best friend, but it just did. Bender didn't even know if that was normal when you were close to someone. It wasn't like anyone had ever been so close to him like Fry.

Sparks were produced, making the man under him fidget, and he moved closer still, Fry's tongue ticklish on his mouth. He relished in the softness of Fry, so different from a robot, all squishy, wet, sensitive. How lucky he was that his actions didn't cause this magnificent human to die, otherwise he would miss out on these sensations now.

They had to stop at some point, and Bender pulled back reluctantly. Fry's face was even cuter now than before. He seemed pleased, happy, his face pink, his eyes longing. 

"Someone's really into kissing, huh?" 

He remarked. Bender just smiled and ran a finger along Fry's cheek. 

"You started it." 

He answered, his voice low and soft, and Fry enjoyed his calmness, taking it in. It was like affection was radiating from Bender, and despite still feeling hurt from his horrible actions, his gratitude for his sacrifice was growing stronger. It was a whirlwind of emotions, but the positive ones were overtaking. 

"You're so precious to me." 

Bender suddenly said out of nowhere, making Fry's heart skip a beat. He shifted on the sofa and almost yelped when Bender's leg brushed against his... boner? 

Why did he have a _boner_?? He hadn't even noticed it, but now it wasn't able to miss, straining against the fabric. Bender followed his terrified gaze, and huffed amused when he saw the tent in his pants. 

"Holy shit, just from kissing??" 

There he was, mocking him again. Fry was confused himself. It normally took a while for Fry-Junior to wake up, but now his body was reacting as if he was still in high school. Bender was grinning at him and that's when it hit him. 

"It's your fault!" 

He exclaimed, pushing himself up and away from the robot. 

"What? Because we kissed?" 

Fry groaned annoyed. He wasn't used to be the one who had to explain things. 

"No not that, why do you think I'm so pent up?" 

Bender's look got empty, and it took some awkward moments where only Fry's breathing was audible, until he finally understood. 

"Oops..." 

Was all he said to this. 

"Sorry for keeping you from jacking it for so long..." 

Bender seemed amused but also guilty again, sitting further away from him now. That wasn't really what Fry wanted, though. He had enjoyed their closeness, physically and emotionally, and he didn't want it to turn weird again between them. 

Stupid body, giving him a stupid boner. 

He was kind of lost, not really knowing what to do. 

Going to the bathroom and taking care of it himself? Awkward. 

Doing it here? Awkward and gross. 

Ignoring it? Not possible, he felt the tingle of horniness inside him and when it came so far it didn't really go away on its own. Even taking a cold shower would be weird right now. He sighed, feeling himself sweat. 

And what if _Bender_...? 

No, absolutely not, that would just be... 

"You know, Icantakecareofit..." 

His robotic friend mumbled and Fry gave up. Of course he would go there. He just side eyes him and crossed his legs to get some of his dignity back. 

"I thought you're not robosexual." 

"I'm not." 

Bender said and closed in on him again. 

"Wouldn't it be gross then?" 

Fry said, stiffening himself when he felt Bender's weight shifting the cushions more. 

"Not when it's you." 

A shiver was running up his spine, all the way from his tailbone to the back of his head, where the sensation dissipated in a wonderful tingle. It was tempting, and after all it was all Bender's mess, so he should sort it out. Right? 

The truth was, he just wanted intimacy with him, and if his body decided to go that route, then so be it. Bender was obviously okay with it, so why shouldn't he?

"Be my guest then." 

Fry huffed, feeling lightheaded. He didn't have to wait, Bender eagerly pulling him into his lap again, holding his body with one arm, while the other hand undid his pants. He wondered how many pants he had opened like that. He curled one arm around Bender's neck, the other was just holding onto his leg while he watched the metallic hand slowly sinking into his trousers. It tickled and it felt great, he had to pull all his willpower together to not buck his hips already. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Bender said quietly, and Fry looked up, not able to read his expression. 

"Me too..." 

He said, and he wasn't sure what they both apologised for. There was just too much going on right now. 

"I will never harm you again." 

The robot said, while his hand slipped lower and he felt the cold of the metal burn on his touch-deprived skin. 

"Thank you." 

Fry answered. It felt good to hear it so directly. Bender hummed indistinctly before he slipped further down, carefully closing his fingers around his penis. Fry gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Ooh, this felt nice. This long time of forced celibacy had each and every nerve of him screaming for more, and he felt a distinct heat already pooling in his belly. He forced himself to speak, while Bender pulled his dick out of the fabric. 

"Human lives aren't more important than robot lives." 

Bender smiled, his optics moving from focussing on his task to look him in the eyes again. He started to rub him, Fry feeling the cold slide up and down his length, making him shiver. Bender spoke without letting off. 

"I'd sacrifice each and every robot for you. Including me." 

_Intense. Way too intense._

Fry's eyes went huge, his grip on Bender tighter, his body reacting strongly to these words of adoration and he felt a bit of precum escape him. He couldn't even answer, it felt like he had swallowed a huge bread roll which was stuck in his throat now. All he got out was a whimper, and then Bender added. 

"I mean it." 

His glare made it clear, he said the truth and Fry didn't even doubt it. He moved against him, lifting the arm he had draped over Bender's shoulders towards his head. With a swift motion he got a hold on his antenna and Bender's gaze changed from intense to surprised. 

“Whoah, Fry, what-?" 

"I wanna have some fun, too." 

He just said, starting to rub the metal pin with his fingers. 

"Looks like you're already having lots of fun, you're practically overflowing!" 

Bender remarked, slipping one of his fingers over the tip, smearing the liquid around, and making Fry push against him with a happy sigh. 

"Well, you just swore me your eternal loyalty, of course I'm overflowing." 

The words were pressed out between heavy breaths and Bender just laughed roughly. 

"Limbo does that to someone." 

Fry was about to get lost in his touches, but there was more he wanted to say. Bender sped up his movements and he moaned out, gripping on his antenna tighter in response. 

"Please Bender...." 

He huffed, making sure he looked at him. 

" _Never_ leave me again..." 

"Wouldn't... dream... to..." 

He pressed out, before the pair sped up their touches on each other. Both were focussing on the sensations and not able to speak anymore. They made sure to keep the eye contact, Fry wordlessly mouthing Bender's name, Bender panting and huffing desperately. Fry felt the heat spread out from his belly to his hips and legs, his body tingling with the need for release. He was so close, Bender seemingly not much better. 

"Precious...." 

The other breathed, but Fry understood, feeling himself heat up once more, and when Bender repeated it again, he tipped over the edge. His hips pushed upwards, his hand gripping hard on the robot's antenna, he cried out, shuddering, toes curling while he felt the orgasm unfold in him with overwhelming heat. All the while Bender wouldn't stop calling him precious, which actually made tears form in his eyes. Through the haze of his orgasm he could feel Bender twitching, hear how his voice got stuck in his throat and then he just zapped and his visor shut down. His grip got lose and he sacked together, still with Fry on his lap. Endorphins were running through Fry’s system but this startled him nonetheless. He pulled himself up and grabbed Bender's face. 

"Buddy, everything okay?" 

His voice high pitched. 

He looked... dead. 

He saw flashbacks in his mind, when he had found his corpse lying on the street. 

Did he break him? Did he lose him _again_? Was it his fault _again_? He was about to start crying once more, but then it clicked a few times and Bender rebooted, opening his optics to see a very distressed Fry. 

"Oh, thank god!!" 

Fry exclaimed, hugging Bender relieved. 

"God is a bit much. Your majesty would be enough." 

The robot answered and Fry just snorted in response. 

"What about 'buddy'?" 

And Bender laughed gently. 

"That works too."


End file.
